


The Devils Backbone

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has a thing about backrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils Backbone

It happens more or less the same.   
They go shopping or pretend that they’re going shopping. Ultimately, Seth will head to the bathroom or the closet or some space that’s “private” and give her this look.   
It’s this smoldering, the devil is here to claim you look. So Kate follows because there is something about his gaze that she can’t ignore. Seth pulls her up onto the sink and his hand find their way up over her pants, under her panties, and he begins lightly stroking her clit. “You like that Kate?” he whispers into her ear as he goes to kiss her neck.   
“God, yes,” she gasps making him chuckle.   
She wraps her arms around his neck so she doesn’t fall off the sink and trails kisses down his shoulder. She feels a second finger inside her and she feels herself becoming slick with wetness. “You ready to find religion?” Seth asks and Kate throws her head back, laughing.   
“You are a bastard.”   
“I know,” he replies, as he goes to undo the buttons of her pants, pulling her underwear down with them, and then---  
\--then dear god, she’s forgotten that she was once a preachers daughter who knew hymns and went to church on Sundays. Because the devil is with her and she’s okay with that.   
They fix their clothes and exit the tiny room they’re in exchanging grins as the knowing patrons give them disgusted looks. Kate swipes food and necessities in the bag she carries because Seth forgets sometimes that they’ve got to eat.   
They go to pay for everything and Seth acts like a perfect gentleman asking questions about how to get to the best tourist places.   
Then the gun comes out and all hell breaks loose.   
It happens in a blur of Kate faking screams and Seth yelling at her to “shut up” as he orders the man across the counter to give him the money. They make off with about two grand and run from the store, with Kate kissing Seth’s hand as they speed away in their car.


End file.
